cthulhuwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubastis
Faction Ability Lunacy (Ongoing): Enemy spellbooks and abilities that target cultists can target Earth Cats as if they are acolytes. They cannot be captured as cultists nor can they build or occupy gates. This ability is not optional. All faction's units can move and be pained from and to the moon as if all map areas are adjacent to the moon. Other factions can move or be pained from the moon to the map. Setup Start with 8 power. Place the Moon tile next to your faction sheet. Place 6 Earth Cats on the moon. The moon counts as a controlled gate and thus provides 2 Power. Another gate can't be built on the moon or moved there (except for Yog Sothoth if catnapped). In a game using High Priests add 1 extra Power each power phase. Cultist None Monster Earth Cat: '''Count 6, Cost 1, Combat 0. Generates 1 power during Gather Power phase. *Enemy spellbooks and abilities that target cultists can target Earth Cats as if they are acolytes. '''Cats from Mars: '''Count 2, Cost 2, Combat 1. Generates 1 power during Gather Power phase. '''Cats from Saturn: '''Count 2, Cost 3, Combat 2. Generates 1 power during Gather Power phase. '''Cats from Uranus: '''Count 2, Cost 4, Combat 3. Generates 1 power during Gather Power phase. Elder God '''Bastet: Cost 6, Combat Does not roll dice but adds 1 kill to your total and enemy reduce their kill rolls by 1. How to Awaken Bastet: Need all 4 cat varieties in play. Place in an area with no enemy units. Combat: No dice. Just an automatic 1 kill. Enemy loses 1 kill. Requires Attention: 'During the Doom Phase if Bastet is sharing a space with an enemy cultist and perform a Ritual of Annihilation, instead of the normal rewards, you may: Gain 4 Doom Points. In addition, gain an 1 Elder Sign if an enemy controlled gate is also in the area and 2 Elder Signs if an Enemy Great Old One is in the area. You can get both for 3 Elder Signs total. Spellbook Requirements * Pay 2 Power. * No Earth Cats are on the moon. * You have a Cat is in every other faction's Starting Area. Gain 1 power per enemy faction. * A Cat from Mars or Saturn is killed or eliminated. * A Cat from Uranus is killed or eliminated. * Awaken Bastet Spellbooks * '''Catabolism: '''Earth Cats may now recruit a monster without a gate on the main map (like they were cultists). * '''Zagazig: '''When Cats from Mars are in combat pain rolls become kills and kill rolls become pains. This is true for both sides in combat. * '''Savagery '(prebattle) As a ability, can spend 1 Power to increase all Cats from Saturn's attack combat by 4 * 'Predator '(postbattle) If Cats from Uranus was in a battle, choose a killed enemy unit. The enemy must destroy another unity of the same type (exact type, not "monster") anywhere on the map and kill it too, if able. * '''Ailurophobia: Gain 1 doom per Cat variety on the main map (not the moon). * Catnapping (Action: cost 1 power): Choose a Faction in a Bastet's Area and Move all their Units (Except Bastet) from that area on the Moon. When an enemy leaves the Moon, you get Power equal to the initial cost of that movement. General Tips ??? - ??? Spellbook Strategies * ??? ** ??? * ??? ** * ??? ' ** * '??? ** ???? ** * '??? ' ** ??? Opening Strategies ??? Category:Faction